Kairi and Xion Goes After Namine/Let It Go
(After failing to go after Namine, Kairi, Xion, Drake, the Gangreen Gang, Dazzlings, Mane Seven, and Stallion Seven returned to the Castle Town to find the people discovering snowflakes gently falling around them, as if it were winter) Girl 1: Snow. Girl 2: Snow? Girl 1: Yes, snow! Drake: (Concerned) Are you all right? Kairi: (Shocked) No! Drake: Did you know she had powers? Kairi: No. Xion: I did.... (They look at her) Kairi: Why didn't you tell me? (Xion remained quiet, feeling sorry for her and Namine. Getting the sympathetic look, Kairi understood) Kairi: I see.... To try and keep us safe from harm from her powers. Xion: Yes. (Nearby, Eggman fluttered about in fear) Eggman: Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! (He looked at Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot) You have to go after her! Kairi: Wait, no! (She and Xion rushed up to the duke. Eggman ducked behind Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot) Eggman: You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you monsters, too? (Xion shook her head) Xion: No. No. Kairi and I are completely ordinary. Drake: That's right, they are. (Kairi and Xion glared at the muscular penguin about what he said) Drake: (Reassuringly) In the best way. (Kairi and Xion smiled. Then they smiled at Eggman) Kairi: And our sister is not a monster! Eggman: She nearly killed me! Drake: You slipped on ice. Eggman: Her ice! Xion: It was an accident! She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. Kairi: Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So, I'm the one that needs to go after her. Xion: Me too. Eggman: Yes. Drake: (Shocked) What?! (Kairi looked at the royal handler) Kairi: Bring us my carriage, please! Drake: Kairi, Xion, no. It's too dangerous! Xion: (Scoffs) Namine is not dangerous. Kairi: Xion and I'll bring her back, and we'll make this right. (As the royal handler pulled up with her carriage, and respectively gave Kairi and Xion a purple cloak with a lavender bow on it and a blue cloak with a baby blue bow on it, Kairi and Xion turned to the crowd) Kairi and Xion: Any volunteers and anybody to keep an eye on Arendelle? (The crowd said nothing in calm concern. Then, to Kairi and Xion's calm happiness, the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings piped up) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: We'll go with. Mane Seven and Stallion Seven: And we'll keep a close eye on Arendelle. Kairi and Xion: Thank you. (Winston then gave winter cloaks to the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings based on their favorite color and they climbed into their carriage) Drake: I'm coming with you as well. Xion: No. We need you here to take care of Arendelle with the Mane Seven and Stallion Seven. Kairi: Will you? Drake: (Nods) On my honor. (Kairi and Xion put their cloaks on) Kairi: (To the citizens of Arendelle) Xion and I leave Prince Drake in charge, along with the Mane Seven and Stallion Seven! Drake: Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt. Kairi: She's our sister. She would never hurt us. Xion: (Under her breath) Not on purpose. (Then Kairi gave the horse the signal the pull the carriage, and they went out to the forest to find their sister. Meanwhile in the mountains, Namine climbed to the highest peak. She stopped to catch her breath, and looked around. Then she started to sing) Namine: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know (She looked at her glove and threw it in the air. Then, she smiled as she created snowflakes in her hands. She even made Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs, the same snow-sea creatures she made with Kairi and Xion when they were little. Little did she know as she walked off, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs came to life, and ran down the mountain. Namine then raised her hands and made more snowflakes fall) Namine: Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway (She made snow wind on her left, and on her right. Then she let her white cape fly back into the wind. She walked to the edge) Namine: It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free (She shut her eyes, clenched her fists, gritted her teeth, strained, concentrated real hard, and created an ice steps. She ran over to see if the steps would work. She stepped on it, and the ice became solid. Joy poured from her as she ran to the other side, making an ice staircase along the way) Namine: Let it go, let it go I'm one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry (She ran to the middle and slammed her foot hard, forming a giant snowflake) Namine: Here I stand, and here I stay Let the storm rage on (In a flurry of creative release, Namine raised the snowflake on ice beams and built the walls, archways, creating an intricate ceiling that left the sky visible. Namine thought for a moment as she looked around. She created a glistening chandelier with her magic. Then she took off her tiara and necklace, looked at them, and tossed them away) Namine: My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn (She then let her hair down and decorated her strands with crystal-like snowflakes. She looked at her coronation outfit, and groaned in disgust. She then replaced her coronation outfit, with a crystal blue off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, triangular, transparent powder blue sleeves, a long, transparent, floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes, and ice-made kitten heels. She smiled at her new outfit. As the sun rose into the sky, Namine strutted out onto a balcony she made and into the light) Namine: Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway (The song over, she smiled, and turned to walk into her castle as she slammed her ice palace door so that she could finally live in peace, harmony, and tranquility and never hurt anybody) Coming up: Kairi's group meet with Sora's group and Sandy while getting winter attires for themselves at Oaken's shop. Then later, they agree to work together in finding Namine and along the way, nearly get ambushed by a pack of Wolfos, which results Sora's group's sleigh getting destroyed. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies